


Rumah Kami yang Sepi

by Murasaki Aoi (Lady_Bellatrix)



Category: Kamen Rider Decade | Masked Rider Decade
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Spring Event 2012, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Murasaki%20Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sekarang, rumah keluarga Kadoya sepi. Tinggal dua anak yang dicekam duka. Untuk Family Spring Event 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumah Kami yang Sepi

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _Copyright_ Kamen Rider Decade ada pada Toei dan Ishimori Productions. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.
> 
> Fanfic ini dibuat dalam rangka Family Spring Event 2012.

Tsukasa duduk tertegun.

Belum ada seminggu kedua orang tuanya dimakamkan. Tsukasa tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana. Semua ini terlalu mengagetkan. Rasanya masih tidak nyata. Yang terasa di dadanya cuma rasa sakit yang tumpul. Akankah semua ini menajam?

Tsukasa hanya setengah sadar saja menuruni tangga.

Sayo masih belum mau keluar dari kamarnya. Saat berita kematian orang tuanya tiba, Sayo hanya bisa menangis. Dia sendiri, ya, hanya bisa seperti ini, tertegun, merasa semua hanya mimpi buruk. Ada orang-orang yang mengurus pemakaman orang tuanya. Orang-orang yang datang saat pemakaman berbisik-bisik membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak dia mengerti. Sekilas dia dengar frase “Dai Shocker”. Entah apa maksudnya itu.

Rumah ini sekarang sangat sepi.

Hanya tinggal satu pelayan saja.

Di hari pemakaman orang tuanya ada seseorang yang datang kalau dia akan bertanggung jawab dan menjadi wali atas dia dan Sayo. Orang itu tampak dan terdengar datar dan dingin. Hanya dua hari setelah pemakaman semua pelayan diberhentikan. Hari itu saat dia turun dari kamarnya pagi-pagi, orang itu menghalangi pamannya masuk lagi ke dalam rumah. Orang itu mengusir pamannya.

Hanya tinggal dia dan Sayo.

Akankah orang itu berbuat sesuatu yang buruk? Akankah ada hal buruk terjadi pada Sayo?

Tsukasa membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Sayo masih saja meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

Sayo.

Adik satu-satunya.

“Sayo belum makan kan?”

Sayo tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terus memegangi bandul kalung berbentuk segilima berwarna ungu peninggalan orang tua mereka.

Tsukasa turun lagi ke lantai bawah. Duduk sendirian di meja makan. Normalnya meja makan ini ramai dengan celoteh mereka berempat sekeluarga.

Tertangkap sekilas pantulan wajahnya di kaca.

Muram.

Tidak, tidak, dia tidak boleh begini. Dia harus menjaga Sayo.

Sekarang Sayo hanya punya dia.

Menguatkan hati, Tsukasa pergi ke dapur. Dikeluarkannya potongan daging ayam, wortel, bawang bombay, kentang dan apel dan bawang putih. Tidak lupa _curry block_ dan tomat kalengan dari lemari.

Kare.

Ya, kare.

Yang biasa ayah dan ibunya buat untuk membuat dia dan Sayo lebih mau makan sayur.

Tsukasa memandangi kare yang mendidih. Apakah rasanya akan seperti buatan Kaasan? Apa bawang bombaynya sudah cukup ditumis? Apa jumlah apelnya pas?

Orang tuanya memang sudah mengajarkan semua yang mereka tahu, semua yang mereka bisa, seolah-olah sudah melihat ini akan terjadi.

Dan ayahnya pernah sekali waktu memberitahunya, bahwa Tsukasa akan terlibat sesuatu yang besar. Dia harus melibatkan diri, karena itu menyangkut keberadaan banyak orang. Jalan yang harus ditempuhnya berat dan terjal.

Kalau dia harus menempuh jalan seperti itu, bagaimana nasib Sayo?

Tsukasa menghela napas dan mematikan kompor. Yang ada di hadapannya adalah mengurus Sayo.

Tsukasa menaiki tangga membawa nampan berisi dua piring nasi kare dan dua gelas susu.

“Sayo, buka pintunya. Oniichan bawa makanan.”

Sayo membuka pintu dengan gontai.

Tsukasa berusaha tersenyum.

“Oniichan buat kare,” katanya sambil meletakkan piring dan gelas di meja, “kita makan bersama ya?”

Sayo tidak menjawab.

“Perlu Oniichan suapi?”

Sayo menggeleng, hanya menari kursi dan duduk.

Tsukasa ikut duduk juga di hadapan adiknya.

Satu suapan saja, terasa kalau karenya sangat mirip buatan orang tua mereka.

Tangis Sayo pecah.

Tsukasa juga tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, terbata-bata dia bicara, “Ka-kalau ada apa-apa, k-k-kalau butuh sesuatu, bilang pada oniichan. Se-sekarang, hanya tinggal kita berdua ….”

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya selesaiiiiii …. Fuuuh. Mepet. Ya, inilah hasilnya dari materi yang terbatas dari film All Riders vs Dai Shocker.
> 
> Jadi, ada komentar?


End file.
